Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Alice Hell
Summary: Sasuke's jealous of Queen. Is Naruto's attention to much to ask for? PWP. Gay love. Lemon.


Warning: man/man, explicit content

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

For Courteney-who shares my love for all things yaoi.

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

He watched his blond dobe out of the corner of his eyes. Naruto's lips were drawn a small smile and he had his earbuds in. Most likely listening to Queen knowing him. Sasuke could tell by the slight skip to his step as he ignored the looks of disgust shot his way. Normally Naruto wore his big fake grin in public, but when he was listening to music, Naruto was oblivious to anything and anyone. Unfortunately that included the Uchiha. Who definitely didn't like being ignored by his best friend.

He slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder. No reaction. Sasuke glared, he hated that Freddie's vocals were deemed more important then him at the moment. Sasuke wasn't going to take that treatment. He brought his lips to Naruto's neck, and licked him. Naruto froze, before realizing who it was.

"Teme! What was that for?" Sasuke just hned, having gotten the reaction he wanted. He lowered his hand off of Naruto's shoulder, and dragged it down his back until he reached jackpot. Sasuke stuck his hand into Naruto's back pocket. His aim was fulfilled when Naruto shivered and took one of his earbuds out.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking at him through lowered eyelashes. Sasuke just smirked at him. One more to go.

They had finally reached their apartment, and the moment their door was closed shut behind them, Sasuke slammed Naruto against the wall. He shoved his tongue down Naruto's throat and they had a quick battle for dominance.

Naruto was hastily undoing Sasuke's shirt's buttons. He finally got it off and lightly brought his hands over the naked flesh, seeking his reward. Sasuke did the same to him and their pants were quickly lost as well. Sasuke led them to couch, still not breaking their kiss. He lowered Naruto on to it, leaning over him. Sasuke took his lips off from Narutos, and feathered kisses down his chin and neck. He licked his nipple, pinching Naruto's other bud with his hand. Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke's tongued went down, giving light kisses down his stomach until he reached the edge of Naruto's briefs. He moved his hand over the bulge and pressed hard over the materiel. Naruto's back arched violently and he groaned. Sasuke chuckled and pulled the cloth out of the way. Without the restraining briefs, the penis lifted up, fully hard. The tip was gleaning with pre cum and Sasuke slowly licked the top and dragged his tongue down to the base. He sucked lightly on Naruto's balls, before suddenly popping the whole dick in his mouth. Naruto moaned softly as his penis was engulfed in heat and he thrusted his hips into Sasuke's mouth trying to get more friction. Sasuke kept up his ministrations until he felt Naruto's body start to shudder. He pulled up and smirked, " Not yet dobe."

Naruto glared at him, "Just finish what you started you fucking asshole." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and chuckled under his breath,

"Don't worry Naru-chan I'll be fucking your asshole soon enough." He kissed Naruto, stopping his sure to come rant before it could start. He groaned into Naruto's lips and grasped blond locks in his hands trying to get closer. It was all tongues and teeth. Naruto bit him softly on the lip and pulled away.

"Sasuke," he moaned, "I need you now." Sasuke gave a grunt in agreement, and turned Naruto around so he was kneeling on his hand and knees. He paused for a moment to admire the cute little hole his lover had. Sasuke smirked, knowing what Naruto's reaction would be if he ever called it cute to his face. He reached over his lovers shoulders and stuck his fingers in Naruto's mouth. Naruto sucked over the long digits coating them with his spit. Sasuke took them out when they were properly lubed, and brought them to the hole that was waiting for him. He stuck his first finger in gently and added another finger. He scissored them, getting Naruto prepared for him.

"I'm ready..." Naruto moaned, rocking his body over the fingers. Sasuke didn't waste anytime and quickly positioned his penis into Naruto's tight hole. They both gasped when it entered, one of them at the sensation of being filled and one at the the warmth that engulfed him.

Sasuke grasped Naruto shoulders and slowly pulled out and back in. He started with a slow pace, but at Naruto's growl to go faster, sped up. He thrusted quickly into Naruto and almost pulled all the way out before thrusting back in. Sasuke brought one of his hands down to Naruto's front to pay attention to Naruto's strained dick. He grasped it and pumped. Naruto let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Naruto, so tight." Sasuke groaned out. The sound of the slapping of his balls against Naruto's skin resonated around the room. They were both thrusting into each other, trying to reach completion. Sasuke turned Naruto's face around and brought their lips together. He moaned on Naruto's lips and stuck his tongue down the others mouth. Naruto's body started to shake and he let a loud groan feeling himself hit his peak. His hole tightened around Sasuke's dick and they both reached completion in a wave of europhia.

Sasuke kept himself in Naruto until the last shudders ended and slowly pulled out, pecking Naruto on the lips. He wrapped his arms around his lover and Naruto snuggled up close. He smirked at where their clothes lay: headphones and Ipod left forgotten.


End file.
